


No Such Thing

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Dean, cockslut!cas, painslut!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pain!slut Cas enjoying Dean's dick breaking him open and in places it shouldn’t be in his body. Dean coming so deep inside of Cas that when Dean pulls out, no come has made its way out. </p><p>"His hole was stretched around the too thick member, insides screaming in pain, but his prostate was in a state of disorientation, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine and through his entire body, burying his mind in a thick fog of ecstasy but for a single focus: <em>more</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fabulous prompter, [Missley](http://itsmissley.tumblr.com/). I'd write you an ode, but I don't think it'd be any good. How about a good dicking instead? Here's the Destiel you requested. 
> 
> Full Prompt: Pain!slut Cas enjoying Dean's dick breaking him open in places it shouldn’t be in his body. Dean coming so deep inside of Cas that when Dean pulls out, no come has made its way out. Dean giving Cas' hole a lot of attention even though its all broken and pretty. Dean pushing on Cas tummy and gush of come just starts to flow out of Cas and Dean gets hard again? Dirty talk, plugging at the end, come inflation. Really anything with inhumanly big/big cock/size kink is my jam.
> 
> I believe I have followed the prompt to the best of my ability: 2,000+ words of pure, unadulterated smut. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"Please, Dean," Cas nearly whined. With the low timbre of his voice, a whine was practically impossible, but the desperate quality was there, deepening the already thick voice, making it crack with need.

"Not yet, angel. Still too tight." 

"I'm ready. _Please_." Cas pushed his hips back to demonstrate his point, but all he succeeded on doing was brushing Dean's knuckle against his prostate. Sparks pranced in his vision, and he shifted his ass, taking the fingers deeper inside of him, a low keen resonating in his throat. 

"Just a little more." 

Cas cried hoarsely into the mattress but didn't take matters into his own hands. Despite the want running through him, he knew he needed the prep. Dean’s cock would make a ruler jealous. Its girth was only surpassed by its length, and the entire uncut member was flushed a bright red that contrasted nicely with the white tendrils of precome that leaked steadily from it.

A fourth finger slid inside of him, stretching his insides to the point of near pain, but it still wasn't enough. Cas’ stomach quivered, thighs trembling as he waited patiently for Dean to prep him to his content. It didn't really matter how long they did this; Cas never got any looser, and Dean was always a tight fit, nearly fucking himself into Cas' stomach on a good day and pounding him into the mattress on a great one. The _toofullstretchedopenohgoditssplittingmyinsides_ feeling was just a bonus. 

Dean passed over his prostate again, and Cas gasped. "Done," he growled. "You're done. Please." 

Dean chuckled, but removed his fingers from Cas' ass. 

The sound of a cap and the slick slide slippery wet sound of too much lube that was a must whenever they had sex echoed in his ears just as Dean pressed the bulb of his head against Cas' puckered entrance. 

"Oh, fuck," Dean cursed, and every muscle in Cas' body went rigid. "So tight." 

The first few inches were always the easiest. Dean's fingers had already prepared him for the stretch, but fingers could only stretch so far and go so deep. By the time Dean was a third of the way inside, Cas was biting down on the pillow beneath him to keep from screaming. There was still more to go, and Cas' hole already felt split open. He wouldn't tear. They'd done this enough times for Cas to know that much at least, but the feeling was still there. He held in his cries, knowing that if Dean heard them, he'd stop with his steady thrust inside.

Cas' cock was hard against the bed, thick and swollen and screaming for attention, getting off on the near crippling pain in his ass. Beads of precome leaked from his cockhead, soaking into the sheets. The slide of Deans cock pressed steadily against Cas' prostate, rubbing it slowly with every tantalizing inch deeper that he nestled himself. The walls of his channel clenched around the intrusion, trying both to keep it inside because of the sheer pleasure he was receiving from the action, and trying to dispel it because of the pain. 

Dean shifted, twisted the thick cock inside of him, and Cas couldn't hold in his grunt of pain. 

Dean's hands still held tight to his hips, but he was no longer moving, no longer creating the slow pull that had his thighs quivering, vision blurring, breath hitching, cock leaking in ecstasy. 

"Keep going," Cas ordered. He didn't have the strength to hilt himself completely, but he fucked himself back anyway, taking Dean inside another inch, forcing his insides to part for Dean’s large cock. 

Dean groaned, but did as he asked, forcibly stretching him out with his attempt at lodging himself in Cas’ stomach. It was a near thing if the feel of it was any indication. Cas groaned as the thick of Dean’s cock nestled deeply in places it shouldn’t be, pressing against every part of him, filling him up like no one else could.

When Dean’s thighs finally pushed flush against his, Castiel keened. His hole was stretched around the too thick member, his insides screaming in a pain that made his cock spurt gobs of precome, loving it more than was strictly healthy. His prostate was in a state of disorientation, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine and through his entire body, burying his mind in a thick fog of ecstasy but for a single focus: _more_.

“More,” he croaked out. Blood pounded in his ears—surprising he had any left what with his cock rock solid beneath him—so loud that he couldn’t hear his own voice, wasn’t sure if Dean could hear it either.

But Dean seemed to understand him. Strong hands braced themselves on his waist—more pain where blunt fingernails dug into him, leaving bloody crescents on his skin—and pulled him in tight, not even a millimeter between them now. Dean was inside as far as he could go, and Cas wasn’t loath to admit that the thought thrilled him to no end. Another slow pull burned Cas’ hole while Dean removed his cock. Only the tip stayed inside.

 _Emptiness_.

That was Cas’ first thought. Gone was the glorious pain, the stretch and pull, the helpless feeling that he got from being forced to accommodate Dean’s more than substantial girth. The thickness of the cock was gone from inside him, and he despaired in that moment that maybe Dean had decided it was too much, that he couldn’t take it.

But then Dean pressed himself back inside, more forcefully than the first time, filling him up in one quick stab, splitting his insides open, forcing a scream to dislodge itself from his throat.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean panted, fucking in deep and hard.

“ _Dean_ ,” he cried.

Dean kept a steady pace, pulling Cas’ hips back with every piston inside of him.

Not even the few times he’d tried fisting had he been filled so completely. Dean took every empty space inside of Castiel and filled it with himself, making his orgasm rise to fill in anything he may have missed.

“Dean,” Cas panted. “Please. More. Harder.”

Dean fucked him brutally, destroying him with his cock. “God, Cas,” Dean said. His words broke with every harsh breath—the only evidence of the effort it took to keep the ruthless pace. “Look so good with my cock inside you. Your hole’s stretched so pretty, angel. Wouldn’t believe how big it could get. You could barely take my thumb when we first met, remember?”

Cas nodded. It had taken three months to stretch him enough to take Dean’s cock for the first time, and now he was absolutely certain that he was ruined for anyone else. No one could satisfy him like Dean could.

“Just a little baby pucker then, but now look at you, all fucked open on my cock. I could probably slink my whole hand inside of you right now.”

“No!” Cas cried. No hands. _No_. He needed more than that.

“No?”

Cas shook his head.

“Tell me what you want, angel.”

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but a loud moan undermined him, sounding deep from inside his throat.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean coaxed. “Tell me.”

“More,” he choked out. “Need more.”

Dean thrust his cock in one more time before he pulled out completely. Cas made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat.

Warm and wet, Dean’s tongue lapped at his messy hole, tiny kitten licks that made Cas practically whimper. It darted inside, content to just taste him with teasing touches, the width of his tongue—though skilled—not enough to bring him to completion.

Anger flushed through Cas’ body, painting it a bright shade of pink. In a move that surprised him, Cas kicked back against Dean’s toned chest, knocking him onto the floor.

He turned around, glaring at Dean’s shocked expression, a small smirk of victory showing on his own face. Before Dean could recover, he straddled the man’s hips and sunk down on his cock in one smooth move. Not wasting any more time, Cas braced his knees around Dean’s waist and lifted his hips only to slide back down on Dean’s hard member.

It wasn’t the _hardandfast_ pace he wanted, but it the angle was just right, and his prostate was screaming in synch with the rest of his painfully stretched insides, bring him to orgasm without even a hand on his own swollen cock.

White strands painted Dean’s tanned chest and stomach in rivulets, the pound of his prostate milking him dry. His hole clenched, but it couldn’t do anything but flutter helplessly around the impossibly large cock inside of him. Cas’ hips stuttered in their movement, just holding Dean inside while he released all of the pent-up tension in his body.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned. “So close.”

But Cas couldn’t move, couldn’t bring Dean to completion.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and flipped them around so Cas was straddling him from below. And then the dreadfully glorious pain was back in is groin as Dean took him hard and fast, his oversensitive prostate making him twitch with every movement as Dean drove in and out of him.

Dean’s cock twitched familiarly inside of him, and Dean pulled Cas in close, lodging his cock as deep inside of him as he could while he cried his release. Come flooded inside of him, warming him up. Cas’ stomach bulged slightly with Dean so deep inside, and he ran his hand over it, feeling the wet pulse of Dean’s endless orgasm.

Dean pulled out slowly, his spent cock undoubtedly sensitive. He held Cas’ legs apart by his thighs and stared at the angry red hole, gaping with overuse. He licked his lips in anticipation and waited.

Cas panted, slow and shallow, lost in a haze. Muscles that he was just beginning to become aware of ached, and he would no doubt feel the ghost of Dean's cock inside him for days. It would be a while before he could take him again, but it would be more than worth it when he did. 

Trough exhaustion-lidded eyes, Cas watched Dean focus intently on his gaping hole. Cas could still feel the flood of come inside of him, too deep to leak out like Dean wanted. He smiled and chuckled characteristically at the small frown that got deeper the longer Dean stared. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

His expression was so much like that of a petulant child that Cas couldn't help but chuckle again. 

" _What_?" 

"You came too deep," Castiel explained. "Feel." 

Dean released his legs, and they collapsed on either side of him, muscles overworked to the point that Cas didn't think he could lift them if he tried. Dean ran his hands up Cas' thighs, over his hip bones, until they came to rest on his waist. 

"Here," Cas said. He took one of Dean's hands and placed it on his lower stomach where he could feel Dean's come inside. 

Dean massages the area gently, making Cas mewl, before pressing down. A few more seconds and a trail of come dribbled from his well-fucked hole onto the carpet. Dean smiled then and licked his lips. Before Cas could tell him he was still too sensitive, Dean lowered himself to Cas' hole and licked up the leaking tendrils of his release. 

Cas gasped at the feeling of Dean's slick tongue inside of him. His hips twitched and canted, and he couldn't tell if he wanted Dean to quit or if he wanted more of the sensation. Either way, Cas had reached his speech capacity for the day. Every word he knew was stricken from his mind by Dean's skilled tongue, and Cas didn't have it in him to protest. 

Finished with his leaking hole, Dean’s mouth trailed up, licking a path from his groin to his neck, taking the time to ravish each budded nipple before claiming Cas’ mouth. Cas could taste himself on Dean’s tongue, and he shivered with want, still insatiable even after the hard fucking Dean had just given him.

Dean smirked against his mouth and slipped two fingers into his puffy hole, playing with the slick and tender flesh. “Don’t worry, angel,” Dean whispered into his ear. “I’m not done yet.”

Dean crooked his fingers directly into his prostate, and Cas groaned at the sensation. His eyes rolled back into his head while Dean played with him. His cock hardened quickly under Dean’s ministrations—skilled cock, skilled tongue, but even more skilled fingers at work.

Too soon, the fingers were gone, leaving him empty once more, but not for long. Something cold and unyielding pressed itself past the pliant muscle of his gaping hole.

“Gotta keep you stretched out for later,” Dean smirked. “We still have all night.”

Cas quivered at the thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic has a first name, it's N-O S-U-C-H. My fanfic has a second name, it's T-H-I-N-G. I love to read it everyday, and if you ask me why, I'll sa-aaa-aaaaaaayyyy, "cause fanfic has totally awesome readers who leave me lots of kudos and comments and happy times that are waaaaaaay better than stupid bologna, if you ask me. Not that you did. I'm just saying."


End file.
